


A night with master and slave

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Slave, Prince Zayn, Slave Liam, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: After a long day, Prince Zayn has a bath with his slave Liam





	A night with master and slave

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short but sweet story with Zayn and Liam, hope you all enjoy x

"Master are you ok?" Liam asked his master Zayn one evening, Zayn had just had the longest day, he had never stopped working all day and if Zayn was honest, he was knackered. "I'm fine my darling, just really tired." Zayn said sitting down on the large couch as his slave still stood. "Master, would you like me to run you a bath?" Liam asked as Zayn smiled at him. "That sounds perfect doll." The prince replied as his slave stood up and went to the bathroom, Zayn watched him go, before dozen off.

"Master? Master wake up." Zayn heard as he opened his eyes to see Liam standing over him. "How long have I been asleep?" Zayn asked sitting up as he noticed his slave was completely naked. "Just ten minutes, our bath is ready." Liam replied as he got hold of the princes hand and took him to the bathroom. 

The bathroom was a large room with the bath in the middle, it could fit several people and it was always perfect for Zayn and Liam to spend some time together. Liam had filled the tub with warm water, bubbles and a smooth scent of lavender. He had put a few candles on and some relaxing music was playing in the background. Zayn instantly felt better as he walked into the bathroom. "Doll, you know just how to make me feel better." Zayn said giving the boy a kiss. 

Liam helped Zayn take off his clothes both now naked as they got into the warm bath. Zayn instantly felt better, he felt the day's stresses leave his body and all he thought about was his beautiful boy that was beside him. He noticed Liam had gotten a sponge and started to clean his master.

"How was your day master?" Liam asked the prince. "Very long, it seemed like everything was going wrong, I had god knows many meetings." Zayn hesitated for a moment. "My father also mentioned about the wedding one more time." Liam just nodded, he knew his master was getting married to princess Perrie, his close friend who were only getting married for political reasons. Perrie had her own slave Jade who she adored and her and Zayn would only get married as an alliance and as long as they both kept their slaves.

"Have they set a date?" Liam asked as he noticed his master was staring at his body. "Some time in July." Zayn said. "If I'm honest I can't wait for it all to be over so me and Perrie can finally be at peace." Zayn said honestly, he wanted to change the conversation.

"How was your day with my mother?" Zayn asked as Liam kept on cleaning Zayn. "It was fine, she was planning a ball for the next week, she also had a few meetings as well." Liam said as he gave his master a kissed. "I missed you though." Liam whispered as Zayn looked at him and smiled. "Missed you two, at least we can have this time together." 

A while later, master slave left the bath, both drying one another with a white towel and then both started to make out. "My boy." Zayn whispered holding his beloved Liam close. "Master lie down I will make you feel good." Liam said as Zayn laid down on the large bed.

Liam kissed Zayn for a while before he started to trail down his body, kissing every part as Zayn groaned at the feeling as Liam finally got down to Zayn's dick and started to suck making Zayn moan out loud at the sudden pleasure. "Fuck Liam." Zayn groaned as he grabbed a hand full of Liam's hair, as bobbed up and down with such ease. Soon enough Zayn came in Liam's mouth as the slave swallows it expertly. 

Zayn breathed out loud as Liam went up to him and kissed him. "Does that feel better master?" Liam asked as Zayn smiled and kissed him slowly. "You've just made this day so much better doll." Zayn whispered as master and slave cuddled up, falling asleep not to long afterwards, although he had a long and stressful day, Zayn knew it was always worth it when he spend a night with his beloved slave Liam.


End file.
